


Suicide Note

by kiko_xx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, No Dialogue, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Death Note: Another Note, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Teen Angst, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiko_xx/pseuds/kiko_xx
Summary: What the title says. It’s doesn’t mention any characters name or gender you can make up any character you want writing this.
Kudos: 11





	Suicide Note

**Author's Note:**

> Just incase anyone is worried, this is just to practice writing. I’m okay, this isn’t a real note.

I tried, I really tried. But I’m just not good enough, I never was and I never will be. I know it’s a cliche thing to write in a suicide note but it’s true. That’s just the way I am, and it makes me pathetic. If I can’t even look at myself in the mirror how am I supposed to go out and show myself to others. It’s painful. Knowing no ones really cares about me because they’re all busy hating me. They don’t care whether I live or die, I’m a no one, just a thing they can laugh at or use. Even the small smiles I received from the people that pity me, hurt. “Things will get better” I’ve waited long enough to know that’s not true. The truth is things get worse, and they won’t stop getting worse until your dead. Or saved by someone else I guess, not in my case though. It’s honestly funny how life screws you over. First it brings you into this world promising great things and then it’s drives you to kill your self. That’s how it gets rid of the hopeless mistakes people call lives, the ones that were too weak to deal with their problems. I tried to deal with mine, it wasn’t the best strategy but it worked for a while. Instead of overthinking and slowly driving myself crazy, I’d focus on the scars I’d create on my wrist using a blade. Watching the blood ooze out the cuts relaxed me, I’m not sure why. Maybe it’s because I knew I deserved the pain or maybe it was because I could physically see the life draining out of me. Surprisingly the stinging sensation didn’t bother me, it felt okay like it was always there. It sort of became a routine to pick the blade up everyday and make more scars. It was normal to me but it kind of lost it’s effect after time passed. Which be brings me here. I already have the rope tied and ready to use. This is the second last thing I’ll ever do on my to do list. The last thing I need to do is place the rope round my neck and step off. It doesn’t scare me like I expected it to, I’m actually a little happy that I won’t have to deal with anything anymore. I’ll finally get the rest I’ve needed for such a long time. Someone will probably find my body in a couple weeks, I’m not important so it might take a while. I won’t mind, I’ll be in a deep slumber anyway. I’ll be physically dead, I’m already mentally dead so I’m half way there. Anyway I guess this is goodbye, since I have nothing more to write. No one will read this anyway so this will be a goodbye to myself.   
So goodbye, congrats on making it this long.


End file.
